The Hattori-Kudo Files, Extra Incidents
by MeridianGrimm
Summary: Extras related to "The Hattori-Kudo Files." Most of the chapters here will probably come from reader questions like "what was [insert name] doing while Heiji and Conan did [insert event] during the case?" I'm keeping these separate because they probably won't be from Heiji's perspective.
1. What Hakuba found on the roof

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own DC or MK. This chapter is a response to a request from an author whose story I follow. She wanted to know what Hakuba found on the roof during Case 2, Part 2 (which is Chapter 5 of "The Hattori-Kudo Files"). At the time I didn't have anything planned, but her comment put the idea into my head… what would a crafty kaitou have left for his delightful Tantei-san?

xxxxxxXXXxxxxxx

His pride was still stinging from the blue hair and confetti, but what _really_ got him was the fact that Kaitou Kid had somehow known that Saguru was back in the country and had left him a personal message. "Damn magician." Saguru hadn't even told anyone from school he was returning for fear it would get back to Kaito before the heist. It was absolutely ludicrous. _I've been in Japan for all of FOUR EFFING HOURS and he already had my "welcome party" set up. _Where_ does he get his information? I only booked the flight six days, eight hours, forty minutes, and thirty-two seconds ago._

A ding signaled the opening of the elevator door, at which point his moment of contemplation was cut off. Two razor-sharp cards embedded in the elevator wall on either side of Saguru, prompting him to jump out and duck under the line of fire. When his eyes adjusted to the dark, he saw that there were two small contraptions designed like Kid's card gun. Every 5.01 seconds – did Kid offset the timer by a fraction just to annoy him? – they fired at the door, bouncing haphazardly off metal once the door had shut.

Saguru felt sticky where he'd connected with the ground, and looked down in horror to find he'd landed in a sea of peanut butter. He _hated_ peanut butter. "What if I'd been allergic?" he shouted to absent thief. "What does your no-one-gets-hurt-policy say about _that?_" In his haste to stand up, he tripped a wire, which dumped craft beads from a container set atop the elevator shaft's enclosure. They stuck to the peanut butter. Great. Now he looked like a kindergarten project gone wildly wrong.

A shrieking sound prompted Saguru to risk the peanut butter again. There was a moment of relief when the speeding paint-filled balloon previously destined for his chest went soaring past. Saguru tried to press the elevator button again – Kid clearly wasn't up here – but more of the magician's traps sprang, driving him further onto the roof and separating him from the only way back into the building.

Two of the many unfortunately placed mirrors caused him to run into a metal something-or-other that stuck up from the ground. Saguru swore loudly. _That one wasn't fair._ He jumped onto the aforementioned protrusion when a net came zipping across the roof, and he felt a slight breeze as it passed inches in front of his nose. "Where do you manage to _hide _all this stuff, Kid? And how long does it take you to set up?"

Kid seemed to think that Saguru was as stupid as the taskforce and planned traps accordingly. The detective counted sixteen traps that he managed to avoid, only setting off one minor glitter bomb before reaching the lip of the roof and safety. He leaned against the railing, panting. Kid wouldn't put traps so close to the edge, where someone might fall. At least for the moment, he was safe. The roof was much larger than Saguru had taken it for, a miscalculation that he regretted. _I should have stayed by the elevator._ Now, of course, he had to go back through it all again when he was recovered and had spotted all of the subtler traps.

His heart stopped as the first explosion went off on the far side of the building. Then he saw the colored lights. _Oh. Just fireworks_. They were Kid's, no doubt. Another set went off about thirty meters from the building. _He's coming out on this side then._ Nakamori-keibu would be fooled and follow the trail set for him and Kid would undoubtedly escape while the helicopters were busy elsewhere. In fact, he heard whirring now and the aircraft quickly passed over the roof.

Saguru peered over the edge of the building where he'd been leaning. On cue, a window on the floor below him opened and a white shape hurdled out, the glider catching air and keeping the thief aloft as he soared away again. When Saguru straightened up, he found a note stuck to his hand. There was a Kid caricature at the bottom, and Saguru sighed.

"I knew you wouldn't go and get sleep, you silly tantei! You'll need it for my next heist, when I won't hold back and things will get REALLY fun! Don't forget to say hi to that number one fan of mine, okay? Cheerfully, Kaitou Kid."

_l~~l_  
\(Q_o)

He scrutinized all the traps between him and the elevator. "Damn magician," Saguru growled again, but even with blue hair, glitter, confetti, gravel, peanut butter, and beads, this time there was a hint of a smile.

xxxxxxXXXxxxxxx

From Meri: I decided that Kid would have spent more time on the ground-floor tricks and therefore made his rooftop shenanigans mostly harmless – especially since there's not much to hide things behind. Also, I still adore the cute Kid caricature.

Hope you liked it! I don't know if there will be more extras here. I don't have any planned currently.


	2. Kaito at the aquarium

Disclaimer: I don't own DC or MK. This is a companion side-story to "The Hattori-Kudo Files" chapter 6 (Sharkbait, Part 1). I wanted to work the MK cast into the main story for the Sharkbait case, but it didn't work out and then I realized I could give them some screen time here.

xxxxxxXXXxxxxxx

This was literally a waking nightmare. He'd been looking forward to some quality Saguru-badgering time and pranking Aoko in public. It was amazing what he could get away with when she had no weapon handy. When Aoko told him that they were going to a museum, he'd prepared supplies to make skeletons dance and the eyes of portraits move; he'd stored period costumes in his voluminous pockets to dress his companions up, which would surprise and scandalize both his friends and the other guests. And he'd left the glue, dye, and other potentially damaging materials at home, sticking to glitter, beads, rice, and similarly dry supplies.

He was regretting that last decision. Kaito very much wanted to damage something right now. Or perhaps two particular someones. Saguru had more of a magician in him than Kaito had previously assumed – that or he just really wanted to get back at Kaito for the last heist. The detective had been an absolute _spectacle_ when he arrived at school the next morning: the blue hair looked magnificently out of place, as always, and he smelled like peanut butter all day. The reason that Saguru's performer skills had been upgraded in Kaito's mind was that the detective had managed to keep Kaito's attention long enough to get them through the ticket booth and inside the building before he realized that they were at an AQUARIUM. The horror. A good magician shouldn't get distracted so easily. He should know all the tricks and always be aware of his surroundings. Today, Kaito was paying for that lapse in alertness.

"No no no no, I'm leaving _right now,_" Kaito said firmly, trying not to look at the finny things as Aoko dragged him along. "Nothing you can say will change my mind. You two have fun with the f-f-fish and I'll just take the train back to Ekoda." _Where it's safe,_ he mentally added.

"I'll tell you where the Fox's Eye is going to be displayed," Saguru bargained. After a significant pause, he added, "I know what a _big fan_ of Kaitou Kid you are, and Suzuki Jirokichi _might_ decide to challenge Kid in the near future." The half-British detective had looked at Aoko first as if to tell Kaito that the "big fan" title had been entirely for her benefit.

"Oh, well, if I might get to see Kid-sama," Kaito demurred, thinking about it. _If I back out, Hakuba will think that my fear of fish overcomes my drive to steal._ He could just imagine the next heist location being covered with fish-themed paraphernalia. "I suppose an hour here wouldn't kill me." _It could,_ he told himself, shuddering at all of the aquatic creatures around him. This was positively traumatic._ The situation could not get worse_, he thought fervently.

But Luck was a capricious lady, and the sound of two familiar voices reached his ears: a teen with a Kansai dialect followed by an unsettlingly adult intonation coming from a child's mouth. "You're kidding," Tantei-kun was saying. "I can't see that ending in anything but catastrophe." _What normal seven-year-old uses the word "catastrophe," huh?_ Tantei-kun was far from normal.

A shrill scream broke through the white noise of the other visitors. "Oh my God, he's _dead!_" Kaito reacted before Saguru could take an interest and drag him over to where the two other detectives were undoubtedly heading. In an instant, his classmate was absolutely covered in green glitter. _Good. Now he won't go. It would be too embarrassing for him to face Tantei-han full of sparkles. They can take care of the death and we can get out of this hellhole._ He'd managed to get through an encounter with Tantei-kun sans Kid costume without revealing his name; he wasn't about to ruin that accomplishment by arriving in tow of one of Kid's other detectives.

Saguru shot an annoyed look at him, saying, "I know why you did that, Kuroba-kun, but I am also aware that Hattori-san and Conan-kun are fully capable of solving cases. For this little act, though, you're going to have to stay here _two_ hours to hear where the gem is being displayed."

"Oh, Hakuba, you are _so _going to pay for this," Kaito promised, but the detective just grinned.

xxxxxxXXXxxxxxx

From Meri: Poor Kaito. On another note, I think Hakuba should have referred to Heiji as Hattori-_kun,_ but since during the Mizuki heist Heiji called him Hakuba-san, I figured I'd even it out. I might change it in future stories. Reviews are always appreciated, and you should go read "The Hattori-Kudo Files" if you haven't yet!


End file.
